


As You Were

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seraphina needs a hand, and the only person she can think of is Tina.





	As You Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



Seraphina takes one look at the the thick black ooze seeping out into the corridor and turns away. "Get me Auror Goldstein," she says to Abernathy, whose hand is twitching toward his wand, and when he looks at her, not yet moving, she says, voice sharp: "Now."

"Yes, Ma'am," he says quickly, and hurries down the corridor just in time; Seraphina can already feel the magic, cloying and dark, reaching out from under the door. The tendrils of it make a familiar shiver run up her spine, but she pulls up a heavy shield of magic, weaving it thick and fast and tight. It's enough protection that when she draws the door open, wand at the ready, she's spared from the flood of dark magic that pours out, has enough presence of mind to see the object exuding it, an innocuous little penholder she remembers seeing not long ago on Percival Graves's desk.

Grindelwald's desk, now, though she isn't certain when he brought it down here to the bowels of MACUSA's forgotten corridors, long enough for the curse to percolate and grow. It's fed on the magic of the building, on the wards of their cells, the enchantments that keep them safe from No-Maj eyes. It's a curse Seraphina's intimately familiar with, the magic if not the mechanism, and she itches to tear the man's work apart.

The blasting curse comes easily, the flush of magic through her veins at the power she wields, but she's been here already too long; there's a heat to her blood that's not at all natural, the lingering smell of ozone in the air. Seraphina casts the strongest cleansing spell she has at the cesspool of it, the magic soaked into the center of the room, but her fingernails are already pressed into her palms, her breath already coming short.

"Madame President?"

Seraphina whirls with her wand alight and meets Tina Goldstein's wary eyes at the closing door. Tina's pulled up a shield, with less pure power but more finesse than Seraphina's own; she's always had a light touch with magic, one Seraphina's envied her for. "Ms Goldstein," Seraphina says. She can taste the magic still soaking the air, dissipating too slowly, and her tongue feels heavy in her mouth. "You're probably wondering why I called you here."

Her voice stumbles; Tina takes a step forward, lowering her wand as Seraphina's slips from her nerveless fingers. "President Picquery," Tina says, and then: "Seraphina, are you all right?"

"No," Seraphina says, "it's a - regrettable side-effect, I'm afraid. I had thought - "

Tina presses her palm to Seraphina's arm, and her touch burns. The ache for touch, ignorable before, awakens like a flame fed fuel, and Seraphina sways toward her without conscious thought before she regains her composure. "Seraphina," Tina says, her voice quiet, "this - this magic. You wanted me here."

Seraphina says, "You know I do. Tina."

It's been years since Tina last kissed her, and yet Seraphina can remember the taste of her skin, now, the way her pale skin flushes warm. She knows the sounds Tina makes when Seraphina bites her thighs, the heady avarice of tasting herself on Tina's tongue, and now she can barely think of anything else but stripping her to her skin and seeing if she remembers right. Tina sides her hand up to Seraphina's shoulder and it takes all of Seraphina's perilous control to stay still as she lifts her other hand, trembling, to cup Seraphina's jaw.

"I," Tina says, haltingly, her pupils wide and glazed in the dark, "I thought we weren't doing this anymore."

They're too alike, the other Goldstein sister had told her, even as Tina said the opposite and Seraphina said, _you'll never understand_. That doesn't stop the way Seraphina notices Tina's bare skin, the way she notices Tina noticing her; Seraphina says, "If you want to leave, Ms Goldstein," and Tina visibly exhales a breath and kisses her.

Seraphina can feel the moment she loses her tenuous grasp on herself: the burning heat of Tina's mouth becomes too much and not enough to bear and she shoves Tina back, her fingers stuck in the buttons of her coat as Tina's mouth opens under hers, her tongue sliding wet against Seraphina's own, tasting of magic and want and the ashes of Seraphina's desire; she gasps when Seraphina slides a hand between her legs, thunking her head against the wall. "Please," Tina says, and her voice breaks on it, and when Seraphina slips a hand down her pants she finds her wet, slick with it, and it makes the ache between her own legs burn.

Tina's wand clatters to the floor. Her hands are in Seraphina's hair, past the loosened band of her headscarf as Seraphina tastes the skin behind her ear; her knee is between Seraphina's legs, a taunting amount of friction that isn't quite enough. Seraphina flicks her thumb and Tina clenches and shudders against her, a whole-body motion that makes Seraphina's blood thrum; Tina kisses her then, wet and messy, her mouth hot and tongue slick, bites at Seraphina's jaw as she cups her breasts through her clothing, until all Seraphina wants is _more_ \- 

Her breath leaves her when Tina finally touches her where she wants it, her buttons half-undone, and Seraphina rocks into her hand and buries her voice in Tina's collarbone as Tina wraps an arm around her and pulls her close; it's all Seraphina can think of, the warmth of her skin and want in her throat, the familiar way Tina presses kisses along Seraphina's ear, bites bruises in her jaw. Seraphina manages, "Tina," and meets her gaze in the dark. The heat in her eyes is softened by the edge of her smile, and when Tina kisses her, Seraphina closes her eyes and lets herself go.

Tina breathes with her, after, a long suspended moment with her mind blank, her body shuddering, hearing nothing but the pounding of her blood in her veins. Seraphina exhales when she can, and forces herself to take her hands from Tina's hips and think of something other than tasting her on her fingers, something other than her mouth, lips bitten red. Tina's pink-cheeked and warm and detaches herself from Seraphina with an odd little half-skip as she bends for her wand.

Seraphina calls her own to her, and it comes. "My apologies, Ms Goldstein," she says, and after straightening her clothing takes a moment to feel the magic in the air, now less a cloying weight than a light, skin-tingling breeze; it's dissipated well enough, though she'll have to put a warning on the door for another week. Tina clears her throat, and Seraphina tilts her head to look at her, feeling somewhat disconcerted by the intent in her now-clear eyes.

"Seraphina," Tina says, and bites her lip, taking a step forward. She opens her mouth, closes it.

Seraphina says, "Ms Goldstein - "

"Tina," Tina says, "at least. I - do you want to try coffee sometime?"

"We've done this before," Seraphina says, and raises an eyebrow, wondering at Tina's small, sudden smile. "I suppose I do owe you. Tina."

"Great," Tina says. Somewhat bemused, Seraphina turns to leave, and Tina catches her sleeve; then, unaccountably bold, she presses a kiss to Seraphina's cheek. "I'll look forward to it. Madame President."

"Ms Goldstein," Seraphina says, and is strangely glad Tina can't see the warmth in her cheeks.


End file.
